


One Man Army

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert defends Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man Army

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - hey could you write a fic where someone says something hurtful to Aaron and Robert defends him fiercely.
> 
> Hope its to your liking anon - let me know.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It had taken Robert days since Aarons return to convince him that everyone was on his side and eventually with further encouragement of that fact that Aaron had done nothing wrong he'd reluctantly agreed to the drink that night after they'd finished at the yard if only to shut Robert up, secretly pleased that Robert still cared. So that night they sat in the corner of the Woolpack enjoying a quiet pint together, the conversation flowing between them and Aaron finally beginning to relax, especially in Roberts company, for the first time in days but all that was spoilt as soon as the door burst opening bringing in with it a chill of the night air as well as another punter. 

Ross spying Aaron in the corner scoffed as he headed towards the bar,

“Surprised you decided to show your face.” 

“And what's that supposed to mean?” Aaron spat back, Ross and him had always had a love/hate relationship, they loved to hate each other but somehow that comment had felt personal. 

“Nothing mate,” Ross laughed as he ordered a pint from Doug with a click of his fingers. 

“I'm not your mate,” Aaron grimaced. 

“Whatever,” Ross scoffed, 

“Looks like you need all the mates you can get if you’re hanging around with Sugden again.” 

Roberts jaw clenched in anger at Ross words, it had taken an age for Aaron to be comfortable around him again, he didn't need reminding of that fact. 

“Anyways thought you'd be hiding out seen as though you’re the hot topic around these parts,” Ross ridiculed as he sipped his pint. 

Aaron tried his best to not to think about him, he knew Ross was trying to get him to retaliate and lash out but his constant staring was getting harder and harder to ignore by the second.

“Can we just go,” he whispered to Robert. 

“No you've got as much right, more even, to be here,” Robert placed a hand on his shoulder, 

“You've done nothing wrong remember.”

That seemed enough reassurance to ease some of the tension Aaron was feeling and as Robert removed his hand he picked up his pint relishing the bitterness of the amber liquid and he took a few big gulps calming his irritation at Ross. 

Things seemed to settle down as Paddy stopped by and chatted with the boys for a bit but Aaron was distracted by the smirk on Ross face as paddy said farewell.

“Look after ya self alright,” paddy nodded towards Aaron before leaving. 

“What?” Aaron growled when he could no longer stand Ross glare. 

“Bet ya loving this ain't ya,” Ross hinted looking around the bar, 

“All this attention, poor little Aaron got the whole village fussing over ya.” 

Robert had had enough of Ross mouth for one night. 

“Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?” Robert exploded around the tension in his jaw.

“Him,” Ross sneered pointing at Aaron in the corner.

“Just leave it Robert he's not worth it,” Aaron groaned the last thing he needed was for him to cause a scene. 

“No Aaron,” Robert insisted. 

“I'm not letting him talk to you like that,” Robert raised his voice.

“Ooooh,” Ross mimicked the voice of a small child, 

“Protecting your boyfriend are we?” 

“You got a problem with that?” Robert sniped as he squared up to Ross whispering in his ear,

“Remember what happened last time eh?” 

Ross face fell slightly as he thought back to New Year's Eve and the gun Robert had held in his face. 

“He's probably lying anyway,” Andy interjected as he walked up to the bar. 

“What did ya say?” Robert raged. 

“Lying, he's good at that,” Andy nodded in Aarons direction before he added flippantly, 

“Ya both are.” 

Aaron didn't care what Ross thought of him but Andy was another matter. They had been friends once before his involvement with Katie's death had been revealed but still the fact that Andy thought he was lying was enough for him to want to run away and never come back. The sound of the table scraping across the floor as Aaron stood up brought Robert attention back to the younger man. 

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Aaron hissed at Robert before pushing passed him and out the door. 

“Aaron wait,” Robert called after him but it was no use Aaron was already gone.

“You think he'd lie about something like this?” Robert seethed at his brother disgusted that he could think so lowly of Aaron. 

Andy was a little shocked from the sheer viciousness in Roberts voice and took a step away from him.

“You know nothing about him,” Robert continued to rage.

“And you do I suppose?” Andy scoffed surprised that Robert was so openly defending Aaron, the same Aaron he refused to even acknowledge a few months ago. 

“Listen,” Robert spat at the two men in front of him, 

“That man that you just accused of lying,” Robert fumed pointing towards the door but they all knew he was talking about Aaron, 

“Is the bravest man I know, yes he's lied in the past we all have but,” Robert paused and shook his head forcefully, 

“Not this. This is real and painful enough without you two idiots doubting him so if ya can't keep ya gobs shut you'll have me to deal with got it?” Robert fumed his jaw clenched so tight his whole face ached, jabbing his finger in their faces mimicking the shooting of a gun reminding them both just how awkward he could make life for them if he choose to disclose who really shot him. 

“Look Rob…,” Andy started more out of worry than anything but seeing his brother defend Aaron so ferociously made him feel guilty for accusing Aaron of lying, he was just pissed off that he after everything Robert still had someone to love. 

“Just leave it yeah?” Robert turned from him in disgust and followed the same path Aaron had taken moments before.

It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the night but as they did he spotted Aarons figure slumped on one of the benches a few feet away.

“Hey,” Robert said softly as he took the seat next to him pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to dispel some of the adrenalin that was still coursing through his veins. 

“Sorry,” he offered Aaron feebly. 

“Not your fault,” Aaron grumbled without looking up. 

“You've done nothing wrong,” Robert reiterated giving his arm a reassuring squeeze.

Aaron allowed himself a moment to appreciate the comfort before he shrugged him off.

“So why do they think I'm lying?” he cried as he bit back his tears. 

He never wanted this any of this, for people find out about what had happened to him, he knew it was coming, had tried to get his head around that fact while he was away but he never expected it to be just days after his return. He hated the pitying looks and the hushed tones whenever he walked into the cafe or David's even just walking down the street. He'd believed Robert when he'd told him that everyone on his side but now after what had just happened he knew that wasn't true.

“You said.....,”Aaron choked biting on his fist to hold back his tears. 

“Everyone is on your side Aaron,” Robert promised him,

“And don't worry about those two are idiots they won't bother you again.” 

“Thanks,” Aaron said after a minute of trying to keep his tears under control. 

“Wanna....,” Robert started but didn't know if Aaron would still be in the mood for a drink.

The pause in conversation made Aaron look up at Robert, his eyes still red from his unshed tears.

“I've got some beers in at mine if ya like.”

“Well I'm not going back in there,” Aaron grunted looking back over his shoulder at the pub behind him. 

“Come on then,” Robert stood up and waited for Aaron.

“Thanks,” Aaron said again as they headed towards Keepers Cottage. 

“Although I don't need ya to fight my battles for me.” 

“I wasn't,” Robert shrilled but he couldn't deny it as that was in fact exactly what he'd just done. 

“Besides Ross is a muppet,” Aaron grumbled to which Robert let out a soft chuckle. 

“You're telling me..”

“But Andy,” Aaron worried, 

“S'pose he's a right to...”

“No,” Robert turned abruptly to face Aaron. 

“He does not, no matter what's happened between you, he had no right to say those things and I'd say the same to anyone else.”

“And who are you my knight in shining armour?” Aaron joked trying to ease the tension he could see in Roberts jaw. 

“I'll be whatever you need me to be,” Robert said in all seriousness to which Aaron blushed before turning away and walking ahead of Robert slightly. 

“Well I don't need you to defend me okay,” Aaron snapped back over his shoulder. 

“Aaron….I…” Robert stammered before Aaron spoke up again. 

“But thanks,” Aaron said as he came to a stop at Vic and Adams front door. 

Robert smiled shyly at Aaron, 

“No problem.” 

He looked at Aaron for a moment before he realised he was staring, he cleared his throat and jested, 

“You coming in or what?” 

“Yeah but I'm sleeping on the sofa,” Aaron announced with a smirk. 

“Wouldn't dream of anything else,” Robert smirked back.

“Yeah right,” Aaron scoffed will a roll of his eyes, glad to have the easier banter back between then as shoved Robert playfully through the front door.

 


End file.
